


Jealous?

by MarvelousGinger



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousGinger/pseuds/MarvelousGinger
Summary: Steve wants to spend time with his friends but Tony gets jealous.





	Jealous?

"So was I!"

"So are you, but you're not the only one."

"I used to be! And the most important..."

"Babe, you are the most important person in my life but I promised my friends a night out."

Tony was mad, sure he wanted Steve to enjoy himself and go out with his friends but at the same time he didn't, he wanted him only for himself.

"Am I not your friend?" Steve looked at his lover's puppy eyes and couldn't help it but kiss him softly.

"No, you're my boyfriend." Tony smiled but not for long.

"Honey? Will Bucky be there?"

Was it that? Was it all about Tony being jealous of Bucky? Sure Steve had dated Bucky but it was back in the 40's, now they are just best friends. Plus, Steve was with Tony and he really loved him. More than anyone else.

"Yes, he will. Don't worry, he's just a friend and you shouldn't be scared because the most awesome man in the universe already stole my heart.

"Well big guy, that better be me. Come on, go or you'll be late. But just one thing Cinderella, if you're not home by midnight, your clothes will fade away and you'll have to apologize to me for keeping me waiting."

Wild emotions crossed Steve's eyes. He very well knew how to apologize.

"In that case, just wait for me in bed and I'll make sure to be late."

 

They kissed once again and Steve left. Now, because of Tony he just wanted to be back and skip to the "apology" part of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first work here and the first time I actually write something in quite a while.  
> So feel free to comment if you have any advice ^^


End file.
